


Witch That You Are

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, DIY Camouflage, Flash Fic, Gen, Internal Monologue, Little Annoyances, Mud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Camouflage has it's downsides.
Kudos: 3





	Witch That You Are

The mud is getting places it shouldn't. Her skin, sure, she has experience with that, mudpacks and skin. Her hair, though, is a tricky addition to that arrangement. Still, can't have patch of greenery with shiny hair sticking out of it. Would be better if that didn't include twigs and leaves.

And her clothes are a complete lost cause, even the new furs and hide. Better than _her_ being lost, at least. Metaphorically.


End file.
